The Rising of the Moon
by xomeiox
Summary: Murphy leaves his childhood sweetheart behind not knowing that upon his return there is a little more than an extra memory of him. Murphy
1. Chapter 1

Ireland 1988: The 'Docks

"Ya take care o' yerself now, Alanna." Murphy's intense eyes were all she could think about. She nodded as he placed a silver cross in her palm. Tears formed beneath her eyes. In her mind all she could say was 'Don't go…'

"When are ya gonna be back, Murph?" Her lips quivered as he continued to glance at her with those eyes.

Murphy stayed silent and glanced around the room. His brother Connor was on the other side; his eyes were glued to the ground, trying not to pay attention to Alanna's heartbreak. Murphy's eyes then travelled back to his beloved's chocolate orbs.

"I love ya, lass. Ya know that. But there be some things tha Connor and meself have to care of. Besides, I already told ya that we'll be getting' married. Ya know I'll be back fer my own weddin'. " Murphy placed a cold hand on her soft, damp cheek. She stood there quietly sobbing.

"Go then, me love. I will be waitin here for ya. I'll be alright." She gave him a sad but reassuring smile. Murphy nodded and kissed her lips. As the kiss continued, she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and keep him there forever.

Their kiss ended abruptly when Connor decided to tap Murphy on the shoulder. Murphy turned to face his twin and nodded. He then looked back at his bonnie-lace and gave her another sincere kiss.

"I'll write ya every chance I get, love. I promise."

Alanna nodded and watched as her lover and brother boarded a cargo ship that was America bound. Murphy disappeared into the cargo ship; Alanna turned away and made her own way back to the village. There was no way in hell that Murphy MacManus would come back to her. Alanna knew it in her heart and with dismay shoved the cross in her pocket.

Boston 1999:

Murphy shot up from a dream screaming. His sudden movements shook up his brother, Connor, who was slumbering in a neighboring bed. Connor had rolled onto the floor and jumped to his feet.

"The fuck, Murph!" Connor gritted his teeth as he tried to tuck himself back to bed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Conn. I just had 'nother dream 'bout Alanna. I wanna go back to m'lass, ya know?"

Connor just grunted as he drifted back to sleep. Murphy shook his head and grabbed his pack of cigarettes on top of his night stand. He sat down and lit the cigarette. As he inhaled the smooth smoke, he kicked the sheets aside and stood up. Murphy made his way towards the bathroom. As he passed by Connor's bed, the sleeping MacManus brother stirred.

"Where th' fuck do ya think yer goin', Murph?" Connor sleepily muttered.

Murphy turned around and saw his twin laying face front on his bed. A green eye was open while the other was buried beneath the fluffy pillow beneath his face.

"What? I can't take a piss without ya worryin 'bout me? C'mon now, Conn. Ya gotta trust me a bit more than that." Murphy grinned with the lit cigarette still wedged between his lips.

"No. I need to worry 'bout you, little brother. Ya have that look on yer face. Do ya really wanna go back to Ireland to see Miss Alanna?"

Murphy went silent and continued to go to toilet. After he finished his business, Connor sat up and faced his brother with a serious look.

"Listen ya little fucker. She would've answered yer love letters if she stilled loved ya, brother. Stop dallyin' 'bout a girl who won't fuckin' write you back."

Murphy spat out the cigarette in his mouth and charged at his brother. The combined weight of the twins made the bed flip over. Connor was laughing the whole time as Murphy was trying to strangle him.

"Take that back ya son of a bitch!" Murphy grabbed a hold of Connor's neck. He started to shake his brother's neck as if it were just a salt shaker in need of emptying. Connor kept laughing at Murphy's struggle against him.

"Are ya done yet? I need to smoke." Murphy let out another anguished yell before throwing Connor down on the ground. He sighed and faced away from his brother.

"Connor, I miss my lass. She's the only thin' that has been keeping' me alive all of these years. Connor I need to see her. I can't stop thinking' 'bout her."

Connor stopped laughing and soon placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Murphy turned around and nodded. It was time for them to go home to Ireland. For how long, neither of them knew. Murphy had a mission to marry his precious Alanna. They were to live happily in Ireland for all the time there was destined to be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mid-Atlantic 2000:**

**I do not own the MacManus brothers. There is a hint of a more affectionate love between the twins, but there is absolutely no twincest in my story!!!**

The twins were sound asleep aboard the cargo ship. Murphy had fallen asleep on top of the table with Connor next to him on a rusty folding chair, legs extended, mouth wide opened and a bottle of whiskey in his left hand. They had just finished celebrating the New Year with each other. Murphy stirred in his sleep while Connor slept peacefully on his chair. In his vivid dream, Rocco had turned to the 'dark side' and a knife to Alanna's throat.

"_What the fuck do ya think yer doin' Rocco? For fuck's sake let 'er go!" Murphy aimed his silenced gun at Rocco. He had angry tears in his eyes; his hand shook as he watched his beloved sob helplessly._

"_Oh I'll let her go for you, buddy. Just after I have her lose thirty pounds in water weight. Ha! You get it? I'm going to bleed her dry."_

"_Rocco, no!"_

_With his eyes still focused on Murphy, Rocco slit Alanna's throat and let out a horrible cackle. _

"NO!" Murphy jumped to his feet again, drawing his knife. His shouting had also startled Connor who jumped to his feet.

"Where the fuck is the bastard!?" Connor screamed. The bottle of whiskey made its way half way across the room. As he came to his senses, he looked around and shook his head. Murphy had been dreaming again. 'This needs to stop, Murph' Connor whispered to himself.

"'Nother bad dream, Murph?" He walked over towards his brother and placed an arm around Murphy's shoulder.

Murphy stayed silent and slowly rolled his head onto Connor's shoulder. For a split second the brothers shared a moment of silence before Murphy shook himself free from Connor.

"Aye, but I'll be fine." He grabbed his coat on a nearby chair and made his way outside to the ship's deck.

"Oi, prick. Where do ya think yer goin'?" Connor asked with a silly grin on his face. Murphy flipped him off. Connor soon smiled and shook his head and grabbed his coat; he ran after Murph in hopes that his younger twin would calm down.

Murphy was slouched over the thin, metal railing with a cigarette between his chapped lips. Connor took his place and slumped over to Murphy's right side. He extended a hand out to his brother. Murphy gave Connor a blank glance and dropped his dimly lit cigarette into Connor's hand. The older MacManus yelped and threw a playful punch at Murphy's shoulder.

"Ya shouldn't have put yer hand there, sonny." Murphy winked at his brother. Connor hung his head as if he were a child who had just been reprimanded for stealing a piece of candy.

"Mr. Murphy, sir."

"Yes, Connor?"

"Can ya stop bein' such a fuckin' faggot an' hand me over a damn cigarette?"

Murphy laughed and threw his pack at his brother. Connor caught it and nodded at Murphy. The MacManus brothers smoked quietly for a few minutes before a crew member made the announcement that they were arriving at Dublin Port within minutes. Murphy looked at his brother with a smile and gave him a solid nod. Connor placed a hand on Murphy's shoulder.

"It's show time."

**Cork County, Ireland**

Connor tipped their driver handsomely as Murphy unloaded the car. As the driver hauled out of the way, they stood outside of the small cottage of where Alanna was presumed to reside. Murphy froze and stood very silently; he lost courage to face her. After all he did leave her after they first made love. That moment was the best in his life and yet it was over all so quickly; time had robbed them of their intimate years together. Before Murphy could finish his train of thought, Connor had grabbed their suitcases and was trudging towards the door.

Murphy ran and grabbed onto Connor's collar.

"The fuck are ya doin'?!"

Connor shoved Murphy away and smiled.

"I'm goin' to go say 'ello to Miss Alanna."

"Connor…don't ya fuckin' dare…Connor!"

Connor ignored his twin and continued to walk towards the door. Murphy ran and grabbed onto Connor. The two were having a brawl in the middle of Alanna's lawn. At some point during the fight, Murphy ended up on his back with Connor choking him. A soft voice interrupted the fight.

"Aye I can see that nothing' has changed amoung you two."

The boys turned their faces around and saw Alanna standing at the front door with her arms crossed around her chest. She had maintained the same girlish figure. Connor sat up and extended his hand to Murphy. He stood up while keeping his eyes on her. Her long, wavy brown hair had grown down to her hips. She still had that same smile.

"Well Murph, are ya just gonna stand there and stare at me or are ya gonna come and actually say hello?"

Murphy took Connor's hand and stood up. He walked over towards Alanna with nothing but excitement and joy. All of those feelings were shot down when a young girl came and ran towards her. Connor shot Murphy a glance as Murphy's face twisted into a confused scowl.

"Ma! Murphy and I wanna go to town? May we?"

"Easy now Jenna. I want ya to meet somebody." Alanna nodded in the direction of where Murphy was standing.

The children turned around and smiled at Murphy. The girl, Jenna, walked over towards where the bewildered brothers stood and extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Jenna MacManus."

"Oh hello there, Miss MacManus."

"Aren't ya gonna introduce yerself to me?"

"I think, Jenna, that I'm yer father."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had been an awkward moment for Murphy. He sat there quietly as Connor, Alanna, and the children ate quickly. Murphy toyed his food with his fork. From time to time he would smile at his son and daughter, but he maintained a very calm attitude. Connor sat awkwardly in between his brother and Alanna. He studied the faces of his niece and nephew. As he stared nonchalantly, Jenna gave Connor an attempted toothy grin. Young Murphy sat there and studied his uncle with suspicious eyes. The younger MacManus twins both looked almost identical to their parents. Both children shared features of either adult. He smiled to himself; maybe this was a calling for them to stay. After a half an hour of silence, Alanna cleared her throat.

"Jenna, Murphy go upstairs and wash up. Mummy and her guest need some adult time. Mr. Connor here will gladly help you get ready for bed."

Connor gave Alanna a bewildered look. "What, me? Are ya sure 'bout that?"

Alanna's sternness confirmed her answer. Connor nodded, glanced over at Murphy and then said to the children.

"Alright ya little buggers. First on upstairs gets a prize. Go on."

The children let out giggles as Connor chased them upstairs. Laughter and craziness echoed from the upstairs bedroom as Connor entertained them. Murphy chuckled and shook his head. His eyes then drifted over towards where Alanna was sitting. He paused before standing up and grabbing her arms. As he pulled her into his chest, his strong arms wrapped them around her waist.

"My love…"

He picked her up and started kissing her. Alanna hesitated before kissing him back. Murphy then pushed the stuff on the dinner table onto the floor. He gently lay her on top of the table. Their kiss grew more intense as they both anticipated what was going to happen. Alanna tugged at his shirt as his hands re-explored her body. Murphy felt himself harden at her touch. Just as he was about to continue he stopped.

"No…I can't do this. This is crazy." Murphy pushed himself off from the table and took a seat at the head of the table. He reached his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Ya still smoking', Murph?" Alanna sat up, propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, I quit." He lit his cigarette and took his first inhale.

Alanna just sat there looking at him. The mysticism of his presence really attracted her to him. The silence just mad the whole situation more awkward than it really was. Murphy looked over towards Alanna and smiled.

"Twins, eh?"

She just chuckled and nodded. "Aye, twins. Jenna is like you where Murph is more like Connor. Don't be fooled though; yer daughter has some fiery spirit inside of that petite body of hers. She's always fighting for the right things and the just causes."

Murphy was smiling. He just couldn't get over the fact that he had fathered two beautiful children with one of the most beautiful women in all of the land.

"They're just like ya then. Ya have always been so full of life."

Alanna placed a hand over Murphy's. His eyes glanced over and saw a gold band on her ring finger. Murphy felt a strong, eerie feeling of deceit; she had gotten married?! He stood up and spat his cigarette into the flames of the hearth. Alanna had a confused look in her eyes.

"Murphy? What's gotten to ya, love?"

"Yer fuckin' weddin' band. Stop playin' fuckin' games with me, Alanna." He kicked over his chair.

"They're not even mine, are they?"

Alanna looked down. She was gravely silent. "Murphy, I can explain…when ya left I…well."

Murphy gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake stop lyin' to me. I can't deal with it no longer."

Alanna, now furious with his accusation, jumped off the table and slapped Murphy hard across the face.

"I was 16 for fuck's sake! What was I supposed to do with two youngings? Feed 'em myself?! I think not. I got married to save my dignity. Do ya know what that was like?"

Murphy placed his hand on where she slapped him. All he could think about was how hard she had slapped him. When she gave her explanation, her voice had taken an insurable amount of anger. He was about to retaliate when he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Connor had peeped his head around the corner.

"Wha did I miss? I heard me some shoutin' and slappin'. Who should I be bettin' on?"

His goofy grin made Murphy crack up. The two brothers almost instantly went into a playful fight frenzy. When Connor had Murphy in a head lock, Alanna cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"D'ya mind Conn? I need some time with Murph. How are the children?"

Connor smiled again and released his grip on Murphy. "Dead asleep. Their Uncle Connor knew how to handle their little arses. Never underestimate a MacManus."

Alanna giggled while Murphy smirked and shook his head. "Please, Connor. I need to talk with Murphy. It's important."

Connor switched glances from Murphy to Alanna then nodded.

"I'll make my way to the pub then. See ya there Murph."

The two waited until the front door closed behind Connor before continuing their argument.

"Alanna McGuffy, you better be sure as Hell that they're mine."

Alanna landed another hard hand against Murphy's cheek. He let out a frustrated growl before grabbing her wrists.

"Stop fuckin' hittin' me, all right? I just want some answers."

He released her from his grip. Alanna then grew teary eyed.

"Murph, I got married when I started to show. I married Alastar Moore in order to pass the children as his fallen mistake. I couldn't have blamed ya, Murph. My family just wanted me to be normal. Alastar passed away last year. I've always made the children understand that he was not their father."

"Alanna, I can't understand why ya didn't write me. It's been eleven years. Ya could've answered my letters and ya could've told me 'bout our children, Lanna lass."

He took her hand into his. His eyes glanced up and down her body and they stopped at her neck. Alanna was still wearing the cross that he had given her. This made him smile, but his smile quickly faded when a question came through to his mind.

"This Alastar fellow…did he ever…ya know…get the goods?"

Alanna turned red and looked down. Murphy looked away and exhaled slowly. Of course they had sex--they were married. It just killed Murphy that he wasn't there to claim Alanna for himself. But at her embarrassment, he took her chin with his fingers and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

Murphy hoisted her legs up and they wrapped around his waist. He walked back over towards the dinner table and sat her onto it.

"Are ya sure ya want to?" Murphy's voice was more of a muttered grunt than it was so determined in having her all to himself.

"Murphy…ya have no idea how long I've wanted to feel ya again. Make love to me; don't stop. The children are sleeping soundly, they won't wake up."

He nodded as he helped pull off her top. His lips found her soft flesh that was underneath the blouse. Her soft moans made his tender kisses more fierce. With one hand, he lay her on her back and began to unzip her pants. Still kissing her, he tugged down her pants. His lips found her moistening folds. As his tongue explored her tender folds, Alanna moaned uncontrollably. Her moans made him harden instantly as he worked his tongue in a faster pace.

His fingers soon found shelter beneath her folds. As his digits massaged around inside of her, her moans grew to almost slight uncontrollable screams of pleasure. Murphy finally pulled away from teasing her with his tongue to teasing her with his bony digits. After she had come, Murphy unzipped his pants and allowed them to drop down to his ankles. His hard, exposed organ was coursing with blood as he drew himself closer towards her.

"Oh Murphy…" Alanna whimpered.

"My darling girl; my sweet beloved Alanna." He brushed her hair aside with his hand.

He then pulled her knees toward him and felt himself enter her sopping wet folds. She twitched and moaned as she took into his long, thick shaft. Murphy grunted and moaned as he moved in and out of her at a set paced. She then used her legs to pull him towards her. They wrapped around his waist and moved at a set rhythm whenever he pushed and pulled.

Their love making lasted for nearly a half an hour before Alanna's tender moans turned into screams of pleasure. Murphy plowed harder and deeper as the sensation of her gaping folds grew tight around his shaft.

"Aye Murphy…finish inside of me. Fill me."

Murphy nodded and continued to moan. He felt his loins tighten and soon his warm seed coursed inside of Alanna's folds. Murphy slid his arms underneath hers and pulled her down to the floor. They lay there together with Murphy still inside of her. As he pulled himself out of her, he lay next to her. His fingers brushed through her hair. He then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Murphy…it be a full moon tonight. D'ya know what happens when the moon rises?"

Murphy shook his head. Alanna smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yer true love comes home and stays with ya."

Murphy grinned and then sighed.

"In that case, I suppose I'm here to stay…after my cigarette though."


End file.
